


La Vie en Rose

by GraceC_Fields



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceC_Fields/pseuds/GraceC_Fields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23-6-15<br/>Kat's 16th birthday<br/>23-6-15<br/>The day her life changed forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A story for my English creative writing assessment so apologies for the overload of description and literary techniques.  
> Story inspired by the music video for 'Glowing in the Dark' by The Girl and the Dream Catcher.  
> Ryan's appearance is based around loosely around Dean Winchester (Supernatural).  
> \----------------------------------------  
> First time writing on this so please don't kill me but any punctuation/spelling/grammar mistakes do tell.

The music blared over the speakers of the car as Kat and Ryan sang along, off-key but they were having too much fun to care. 

Silently, Kat turned and watched her boyfriend beat out the rhythm of the song on the steering wheel. She moved her eyes over the familiar features of the boy she had loved her entire life. His mussy blonde hair, the faded white scar above his right eye, and those deep brown eyes that she could lose herself in for hours. 

Pulling herself out of her trance-like gaze, she climbed back down from cloud nine and saw Ryan smiling at her, still hyped up from the concert, talked excitedly nonstop between each of their terrible renditions of songs that came over the radio.

For the second time that night, Kat declared the day ‘the best birthday ever’. Here words were accompanied by a grin, identical to the one that soon appeared on Ryan’s face upon hearing this.

As they drove down the empty road the shadows of darkness enveloped their car.  
The sweet sounds of a ukulele drifted from the stereo and their lips began to mouth the words of the tune before the couple had even realised; it was their song.

“Hold me close and hold me fast,  
This magic spell you cast,  
This is la vie en rose.”

Cristin Milioti’s gentle voice echoed around them as they remembered.

They remembered Kat’s father singing it to them in his last days.

They remembered their second grade selves performing it for their class.

They remembered the shared joy of finding the song on vinyl, and they remembered the happiness that came when they kissed for the first time to the same record.

Wrapped up in memories, neither noticed they were on the bridge, and neither noticed the dark figure crossing mere feet ahead of them. 

Until it was too late. Kat saw it and shouted out in terror. 

Ryan saw and jerked the wheel to the right, sending the car through the railings and plummeting into the river. 

The car hit the water and their screams were muted. 

Through the air the haunting music continued to play, growing ever quieter.

“Give your heart and soul to me,  
And life will always be,  
La vie en rose.”

Then, there was silence.


End file.
